


On the Edge, Together.

by charactered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, we'll just have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactered/pseuds/charactered
Summary: Harry and Draco finally talk after years of running circles around each other. By total accident, Draco spends the night and Harry cannot get enough of him. Where Draco acts overconfident but doubts himself and Harry is a sweetheart who trusts too easily.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked, lining the needle up with the dot she had drawn on Draco's ear.

"Yes, count to three, please?" His voice faltered at the end. Draco wasn't scared of the pain, obviously, it's the anticipation that had him shifting in his seat.

"Okay, one, two-" She shoved the needle through and Draco let out a little yelp. "-three!" Pansy giggled and put the earring into Draco's still bleeding ear. 

"What do you think?" Draco said, getting up from his seat on Pansy's bed and walking over to the mirror. "Do I look hot?" He admired himself, the earring was dainty and silver and he thought it looked elegant. Draco loved it, it was such a small deviation from his original look but he couldn't stop staring at himself. 

"I can hardly see it, you git. Now get over here so I can do the other side! Don't want just one ear pierced, do ya?" She resituated herself on the bed and got another needle ready.

After voluntarily going back to Hogwarts to retake their last year and complete their N.E.W.T.'s, the final students that were most greatly affected by the war graduated from Hogwarts and slowly but surely dispersed into the real world. Draco knew Neville had ended up in the Netherlands, attending a Muggle University, Hermione was an intern at the Ministry- undoubtedly going to make a career out of whatever it is she did there, and Harry Potter still lived in London. Out of pure coincidence, so did Draco. 

They had dated for a while, he and Pansy, but they both quickly realized neither of them was attracted to the other- or anyone of the opposite gender, for that matter. And so, they've been roommates since they left Hogwarts. With Draco's father in Azkaban and his mother off somewhere in France, Draco was left to fend for himself. His mother writes occasionally, he misses her, but part of her deal is that she can never return to England and part of Draco's deal is that he cannot leave until he is 25. There aren't too many other restrictions on Draco, he honestly was very lucky and thanks to Potter, he was able to keep his magic. Draco thinks back to that day a lot, Harry testified in his and his mother's favor. He was overly generous with descriptions of Draco and his mother helping Potter and his friends, and Draco still doesn't fully understand why. But he doesn't like to dwell on it.

After Pansy did his other ear, Draco felt the need to get all dressed up. "Let's go out."

"I thought we were going to order in! I still have some work left to do for tomorrow." She pouted. "We can go out next weekend?" 

Draco got on his knees in front of her, "Please... dearest, sweetest Pansy, let's go get fucked up." He said looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Draco," She said dragging out the 'o', "How about this, you go out without me, and I stay here."

"But that defeats the entire point!" Draco said exasperatingly. 

"Not if you go to that one club," Pansy sinks down to the floor next to Draco. "The one we keep seeing Potter at." She poked him in the side a few times and he batted her hands away.

"Alone? If he's there, he'll know what I'm up to." Draco positioned himself across from his friend, "Don't you think?"

"Draco, you always seem to forget that not everything revolves around you? It's just a club! People go to clubs."

Draco huffed but was already feeling tingly at the prospect of seeing Potter, "Fine but you're helping me pick out my outfit and making me a drink."

Draco felt good, he had a few gin and tonics with Pansy while he got ready so he felt a little buzzed. Pansy had picked out a flowy white button-down shirt (that Draco had left open to nearly his abdomen), straight-leg black jeans, some silver rings, a matching necklace, and chunky black boots. It was nearly September so Draco could see his own breath but he didn't mind the chill. His favorite feeling was coming out of a bar or a club and have the cool night air hit him hard. 

The club was called Orpheus, which Draco thought was a little pretentious but he loved it. It was a muggle club but enough of the staff were Wizards that you didn't have to worry about accidentally giving some muggle a magic show and then be too drunk to have to explain yourself to anyone. There was always at least one bartender and one security guard that he knew so Draco felt safe there. Plus, he was not one to get so drunk that he couldn't control himself or his magic so it didn't really matter either way.

Draco walked in and headed straight for the bar. He looked around and tried to pick out anyone's face that he recognized but no luck. It was dark inside, with pink lights being the only illuminating factor other than the white lights that lit up the bar. He sat down and continued looking out at the sea of people, all moving together rhythmically. The wall behind the bar was completely covered in mirrors and he looked at himself for a moment, thinking he didn't look as gaunt and as ghastly as he used to, and he was grateful. Draco got the bartender's attention and ordered four shots of vodka.

"Those just for you?" A low voice came from behind him, Draco's eyes focused on the figure behind him in the mirror and then turned around slowly.

"Maybe they are, Potter. What about it?" He said lowly.

Draco and Harry had been at this little game for a couple of years now. At first, he'd see Harry at a pub with Ron and Hermione and would avoid that pub for a while. Then he started to see Harry at the bars and pubs he was at to avoid Harry, and Draco started to put it together. Harry was seeking him out. Then Draco started to seek Harry out. And he really started noticing how fit Harry was, how much taller he was, how handsome he was. They'd only spoken a few times, drunkenly ran into each other many times, nothing serious, but Draco wanted more. He craved it, but he never really knew how to go about it. 

Draco gestured to the shots that had been placed in front of him and they each grabbed a glass. 

"Nice earrings," Harry said right before they lifted the glasses to their lips. Draco watched Harry's throat as he swallowed the liquid. His olive skin seemed to glow in this light. 

"Thank you," Draco said as he scrunched his face and set down the shot glass. "Another?" And they each took another.

"I hate vodka," Harry said, with a small smile. "Wanna dance?" Harry left money for the shots on the bar and extended his hand.

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. "You want to dance. With me." 

"Feeling brave tonight," Harry answered and shrugged, looking relatively serious, and took Draco's hand. He led him into the crowd until they were nearly in the middle of it. Harry put his hands around Draco's waist and they moved together. Draco couldn't hear any specific song but he could feel the bass vibrating through his entire body. He couldn't fully wrap his head around what was happening at the moment. Draco really just expected to look flirtatiously over at Harry a few times if he saw him, much less be dancing with him in a room full of strangers. Harry put his leg between Draco's and Draco was thankful the lighting was so low so Harry couldn't see him blush. Harry looked right into Draco's eyes and let out an inaudible chuckle.

Draco pulled his eyebrows together but smiled and mouthed "What?" 

Harry leaned in and he spoke right next to Draco's ear. It sent a chill through his body. "Nothing, I was just thinking how I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

Draco leaned in, "Do what?" When he pulled away, the look in Harry's eyes nearly made his knees buckle. His eyes were dark and focused on Draco's mouth.

Harry gracefully slid his hand behind Draco's neck and pressed their lips together. Draco pulled away, mostly out of shock, and a worried look flashed over Harry's face, but Draco quickly moved forward and kissed him again.

"Thank god," Harry mumbled into his mouth and Draco felt his chest flutter a little bit. They kept moving together, grinding on each other, kissing each other until Draco was breathless and felt light-headed. He pulled away, motioned bringing a cigarette up to his lips, and raised his eyebrows. Harry nodded, understanding his intention, and they slowly made their way through the mass of bodies out towards the exit. 

"God, it feels good out here," Harry said as soon as they were outside.

"You say 'God' a lot for a Wizard," Draco chuckled and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Raised by muggles, you knew that." He laughed and looked down. "And no thanks, I don't smoke."

"Why'd you say yes to coming out here if you don't smoke!" Draco said, lightly hitting Harry's arm and pulling out his lighter.

"Thought it'd be nice to be alone for a bit." Draco saw a red tint in Harry's cheeks but couldn't tell if it was the weather or not. 

Draco lit his cigarette. He felt the heat travel through his body and the nicotine gave him a slight head rush. "So," Draco said and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

Harry watched him intently as he took another drag. He stepped closer and brushed something off Draco's cheek. "So."

Harry leaned down and kissed him, the taste of smoke overwhelming him and pulling him in. When they finally broke apart, Draco got a good look at Harry.

He was tall with broad shoulders. He was holding a black jacket, he had a deep maroon t-shirt and black utility pants on. His dark hair looked disheveled and perfect as always. 

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" Harry playfully pushes Draco. _Malfoy_. He hadn't heard Harry call him that in years and it sent a wave of guilt over him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing Draco's face fall for a moment.

"Nothing, it's just- Malfoy. You haven't called me that for a long time." He let out a cold laugh. "Why haven't we spoken since Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled and let out a long breath, lowering his eyes slowly. "I guess, when we went back to school, I wanted to get closer to you but everything was still so new, you know? It was all so rushed, there was so much going on, and then you finished early and I didn't see you for a while."

"Yeah, I couldn't stay there longer than I needed to. Since I was the only one who went back, I don't know... And McGonagall obviously would have never let anything happen, I just felt like I shouldn't have been there." Draco felt tear prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

Harry stepped forward and held him. "You know, when I saw you at the pub that first time, I couldn't believe it. Ron was being a git about it but I was happy to see you. You were with Pansy. Hermione said you two were together, and you were just drinking and seemed to be having a nice time." Harry smiled at the memory.

"I remember that too," Draco wedged himself further in between Harry and the wall. "Pansy and I dated for a little, but", Draco paused, trying to come off casual, "we're both gay." Harry let out an abrupt laugh at that, raising his eyebrows and nodding. "What about you, what's your love life been like these past few years?" 

"Oh, god," Harry said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Not too great. Was still with Ginny the last year of school but we broke up before the end of the year. It wasn't messy or anything. We both knew it was over, and we're still pretty close. And yeah, haven't really been with anyone since then." 

"Boring," Draco teased. "But me too." He tilted his head up again and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. "I'm really glad I came out tonight."

"Me too." Harry replied. "Do you want to get out of here?" After seeing amusement pass over Draco's face, Harry quickly added, "Not for like, sex, necessarily. I'm just getting cold but I don't want to go back inside. Though I do want to have sex with you, I mean, if you want to. That is." The words tumbled out of his mouth like he couldn't keep up with them.

It sent Draco into a fit of laughter. 

"Hey!" Harry begged, pouting, "Quit, I'm trying here!"

Draco kept giggling but nodded, "Yes, Harry, that'd be nice."

They made it back to Grimmauld place pretty quickly, and in no time they were having drinks in front of a fire. It was lovely inside. Not at all the stuffy, dingy place he remembered. Harry had done quite a bit of remodeling. 

"Is it good?" Harry asked, nodding towards the lemon drop martini he had made.

"It is, it's my favorite drink," Draco said.

For some reason, there was a tension in the air that Draco could not easily identify. It wasn't uncomfortable, or awkward, it was like they were standing on a cliff. 

"I-"

"Do you-" They started at the same time, Harry motioned for Draco to go first.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, exhaling.

"For what?" The look of genuine confusion on Harry's face amazed him a bit.

"I just, I never apologized for, well, everything. My part in everything, I mean. I didn't want to talk about it when we were back at school, especially not to you. And I just, I'm just really, incredibly sorry." Draco's throat felt tight. He didn't want to ruin the mood but he had to say something.

Harry moved towards him and fit Draco neatly under his arm. "Look at me," he gently grabbed Draco's chin and raised it to him. "It's behind us now. You did what you had to do, just like I did, just like we all did. We were all just kids. It's okay, Draco."

Harry saying his name sent a wave of warmth over him. 

"What were you going to say?" Draco asked, now fully relaxed.

Harry let out a breathy chuckle and looked at his feet, "I was going to ask if you wanted a tour."

They both laughed, and Draco suddenly had a strong urge to be closer to Harry, much closer. He set his drink down and swiftly lifted his leg to straddle Harry, taking care not to bump his drink. Harry looked up, surprised, but visibly melted when he looked into Draco's eyes. Draco leaned in and kissed him, he only wanted this, with Harry, nothing else. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Draco had apologized, he felt lighter. There were so many others that he owed conversations to, and now he felt like he'd have the courage to do it. Harry's presence was so warm and inviting, Draco had never really been around anyone that felt like this. 

"Do you want to spend the night?" Harry asked between the kisses Draco was peppering him with. The hope in his eyes was apparent and it made Draco sort of nervous. Now that he thought about it, he had not planned for any of this- talking to Harry, or snogging him, but most of all, Draco did not plan on being in his home at 3 am on a Sunday. His heart started to race as he began to look objectively at the situation he was in. There was no way he should stay the night, right? If anyone were to see _him_ leaving _Harry Potter's_ house dressed in obvious morning-after attire there could be consequences. Consequences Draco was too tired to list right now but was entirely sure they existed. 

Harry Potter was still a fixture of the Daily Prophet, and Draco reads about him at least twice a week nowadays. He used to mind it, it felt like people would never lose interest in the _chosen_ _one,_ even if all he was doing was picking up pasta and oranges at the market or speaking at some charity event, but Draco didn't mind it all that much anymore. However, Draco was racking his brain for any sort of public notion that Harry might be gay but he couldn't think of anything. He felt even more panicked. 

And now, unfortunately, Draco was beginning to feel some negative effects of all the drinks he's had, after luckily being only warm and tingly all night. He sat up and shifted his weight off of Harry's torso. Draco suddenly realized that he had been silent for what felt like several minutes and that Harry was looking at him very concerned. 

"I'm sorry, that-if that was inappropriate, I-", Harry started to ramble, sitting up quickly himself and nearly launching Draco off his lap. "Draco! Oh God, sorry!"

Draco found his balance and his nausea momentarily subsided as he laughed, though he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead as he stood up completely.

"Actually, are you alright? You look a bit peaky." Harry said as he knit his eyebrows together and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, steadying him. 

"Yea," Draco said, still chuckling quietly. "I just- inappropriate?" He laughed again. "We were just making out on your couch, Potter. S'not that ridiculous of a suggestion." Draco revelled in the face Harry made at that, he blushed and wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. Draco felt himself sway and a wave of lightheadedness knocked him out of his stupor, "I think, I think don't feel too well." Draco suddenly felt faint, his knees buckling slightly but Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his waist to support his full weight. 

"Alright, let's get you to the couch," Harry said, mostly to himself, while hoisting Draco gently over his shoulder then laying him down. 

Draco felt himself going in and out of full consciousness, but when he opened his eyes before falling back to sleep, he saw Harry sitting on a chair next to the couch half asleep. 

Draco woke up to the strong scent of coffee. As he opened his eyes, he quickly felt a throbbing headache coming on. Looking around, it took Draco a while to notice that he was not, in fact, at he and Pansy's apartment. The quiet realization set in as he heard a door open and shut down the hall. He desperately shifted back into the position he was sleeping in, trying to look like he was just waking up. But when he heard Harry chuckle, Draco knew he had seen him.

"How are we feeling this morning?" Harry said in a gravelly, much lower-than-normal voice as he walked into view.

Draco pulled the blanket up over his face, and let out a long groan. "Like hell. I don't usually drink that much, well that's not true, but I usually handle it a lot better. I'm sorry, I'm quite embarrassed."

Harry sat at the end of the couch pulling Dracos legs onto his lap. "Don't worry about it, really." Harry began to trace patterns onto the exposed skin of Draco's ankle. "I would've taken you to yours last night but," he smiled and breathed out of his nose, "I don't actually know where you live." 

Draco slowly pulled the blanket off and gazed warmly at Harry, headache temporarily subsiding, and nudged Harry with his knee, prompting him to look at Draco. "Well, thank you. I owe you, Pansy will never let me live this down."

"She doesn't have to know," Harry said jokingly with a wink and he maneuvered himself off the couch. "Coffee?" 

"I would have never taken you as a coffee drinker, Potter. But yes please." Draco said as he carefully peeled himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen, promptly slumping back down into the nearest available chair. 

"Cream and sugar?" 

"Two spoons of sugar, please." 

Harry brought over two red and gold painted mugs, which made Draco chuckle. Harry raised his eyebrows in defense and smiled, "Hey! They were a gift from Ron and he's kind of shit at gift-giving. I probably have a hundred Gryffindor-themed items hidden around this place, if you look hard enough." 

"I like them, that is sweet of him."

"Yeah," Harry smiled and then quickly looked down at the mug in front of him, "So, last night-"

"Yeah, Harry, I am really sorry about crashing here. I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to-" Draco started.

"No! That's not what I mean, well, I was going to apologize for asking you to stay. I know now that you weren't feeling well but it still feels like a mistake to have asked and," he let a long breath out and raised his eyes to meet Draco's but swiftly returned his gaze to his mug. "What, um, what are you thinking about?"

Draco felt his face flush, "It, it wasn't a mistake to ask, Harry, I wanted to. If I'm honest, I was worried about being seen leaving your place."

Harry tilted his head, confused. "Being seen?"

"What if someone had taken a picture, sold it to the Prophet? I wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention or anything." Draco's head pounded louder as he thought about it. 

Draco watched as understanding washed over Harry's face. "You're worried about people finding out I am gay," said more like a statement than a question. 

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "No! Unless you're worried about it? I just, I didn't want to accidentally do something, maybe something that you didn't want to do? And I don't know, I mean I am still a _Malfoy._ Not very well-liked, me." Draco let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding, saying Malfoy with a bit more distaste than he had intended. 

Harry redirected his gaze to the window, "I hadn't really thought of that."

Draco shook his head in disbelief and said without thinking, "It's what I was thinking about last night before I fell asleep, but I guess when everyone already loves you it's different." 

A look of indignation flashed across his face and Draco thought he had made a mistake, but then Harry shook his head and sighed. "I remember seeing a photograph of you and some bloke in the paper with some rude headline a while ago. It was completely uncalled for."

Draco remembered that article. It was right after he and Pansy split but before they reconciled, and he was not in a very good place then a very unflattering picture of him snogging another man made the front page, he usually tried not to think about it and the things written about him since then. 

"Sorry to bring that up, it couldn't have been easy for you, Draco." Harry placed his hand on top of Dracos' but Draco abruptly recoiled. 

"No, it wasn't." His tone surprised them both, even more surprising was that Harry was the first one to speak again.

"You're right, it isn't something I've really had to think about. I know I'm lucky to not be worried, but now that I think about it, I'm not worried. At all. Whatever happens, happens."

That made Draco relax, but he still felt a sense of urgency that he couldn't identify. "I should probably go," He said after a brief pause.

"Oh," Harry took his hands off the table and folded them neatly in his lap. "Yeah, if you want to."

Draco felt a pang of sadness in his chest but he really felt like he should get out of there. He could hear his heart in his ears and his headache was not easing up. "I'm sorry, I-I just don't feel well."

Harry relaxed slightly, "Oh, I thought I had said something wrong. You're still welcome to stay though, Draco, really. You can shower if you'd like, and I was going to make some breakfast." His tone was hopeful and it helped relax Draco even further. 

"A shower would honestly be great. Also if you have any pain medicine?" Draco said sheepishly, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" Harry asked, Draco nodded which led him to get up and walk around the table. Harry placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck and cast a quick pain relief charm Hermione had recently taught him. "Better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you," He said, looking up into Harry's eyes. His magic felt like stepping out into the sunlight on a clear, bright day, and it gave Draco goosebumps. A clock going off somewhere in Harry's house snapped them both back to reality. 

"Um, your bathroom?" 

"Right," Harry mumbled, stepping back. "Follow me, I'll get you a towel."

Draco walked closely behind him, noticing how curly his hair really was. Harry made a left Draco was not expecting and he bumped into him. Harry turned around, smiled, and teasingly said, "Back off of me, Malfoy." He opened a closet door Draco hadn't noticed and handed him a soft, deep green towel. "I can bring you a shirt to borrow if you'd like." 

"Thank you, yes please." Draco felt like he was possibly being overly polite but this was a first for him. Most blokes he went home with either kicked him out quickly or didn't really want him hanging around so that's what he was used to. Not this, and definitely not this with Harry Potter, it seemed too strange to be real. 

The bathroom was beautiful, all deep jewel tones with gold accents, and a large, leafy plant in the corner. Draco turned the shower on and began to undress. He heard a knock and before he could say anything the door opened slightly and a hand poked through the crack, "Here you are, and use whatever you want in there." Draco walked over, taking care to stay out of view, and grasped the shirt, "Thanks, Harry." 

The warm water on his skin felt like medicine, and the tension in his shoulders melted away. If Harry wasn't worried about people seeing them together, why should he be? 

After his shower, Draco stood in front of the mirror for several minutes looking at himself in Harry's shirt. Harry Potter's shirt. It was loose on Draco, but it looked good. He had to muster the courage to actually exit the bathroom and found himself surprised at how nervous he was. His hair was not going to dry the way he'd like it to and he couldn't stop messing with it, as Harry, of course, did not own any of Draco's usual products. He did, however, have quite the selection of scented hand soaps. 

Draco opened the door slowly, acutely aware of how quiet it was in the house. "Harry?" He said at nearly a whisper, peering around the corner. "Harry?" He said a bit louder, but there was no reply. Draco did not want to go wandering around his house, but he also did not want to be alone in his house, so he began up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, he saw Harry and froze. If he tried to back down the stairs, he might make noise or fall which would be rather humiliating, but watching Harry change without him knowing Draco was watching felt like he was committing a crime of some sort. Draco figured it was best to simply tell on himself.

"Harry? Oh, M'sorry, I was just looking for you, and-" 

Harry's head shot up, smiling, and Draco looked at the door frame, trying not to look at his nearly naked body. 

"That's really alright, no need to be embarrassed. I was fully ready to be naked with you last night, so truly, don't worry about it, love." Harry walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Since when was Draco the flustered party and Harry Potter the cheeky one? Draco never feels this sheepish and unsure, and especially in scenarios like this. He is ordinarily so confident, some would even say excessively confident. Draco doesn't get nervous. 

Although, he now knows that he does, in fact, get nervous. 

Draco watched as Harry slowly pulled on a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. "Breakfast?"

"God, yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, absolutely not sure what is going on here! :)


End file.
